


it just takes a little patience

by orphan_account



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cussing, Joji's POV, i fully respect all of their real lives and this is entirely fictional, i hate myself for writing this, idk - Freeform, probably won't get shippy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joji hasn't talked to ian or the boys for a while and he misses them.





	it just takes a little patience

**Author's Note:**

> this is short sry  
> also hell i don't want ppl to get the wrong idea when I write RPF! it's solely for entertainment i 100% know it isn't accurate and that they have their own lives and I respect them !! 
> 
> anyways enjoy

George drops down onto his bed with a short huff, taking his hat off and wiping his face with his free hand. He's been a lot happier lately, but that isn't to say that he hasn't been stressed out. The decision to pursue his music career and sign on with 88rising was one of the biggest (and hardest) choices he's ever made, and he's glad he's done it. He had enjoyed having all hands on deck for YouTube and creating Filthy Frank content, he really did, but the choice is made and he's happy to be taking his life in a different direction. It's as simple as that.

What's less simple, though, is that he does find himself missing some of the things his YouTube career (if you could call it that) had given him. His friends, for one. He hasn't talked to anyone from the so-called 'cancer crew' for a while. He's been busy, hasn't had much time to think about it. Maybe he doesn't want to think about it. But he likes the new people he's met too, and they've been more than enough for him, so maybe that's why. So perhaps it is simple.

But it does give him a headache to think about.

The quiet in his apartment helps. Thinking of the quiet, he vaguely wonders if his neighbors think that he's died or something. They can't think the sudden silence to be natural after years of vigorous screaming and sex sounds. Not to mention that he isn't home as often as he used to be, so they haven't seen much of him lately. They're probably just glad, though, and that's honestly okay. He can't say that he blames them.

Kicking off his shoes and pulling his earbuds out, he turns his phone back on and opens his texts. There are a few messages from different people; not who he's interested in right now. He scrolls quickly through his dozens of cluttered messages until he finds who he's looking for.

Ian. His friend's name on the screen stops him from breezing past, and he stares down at it instead. He doesn't particularly know why Ian's the first person that came to mind, but he was and that's fine and he'll leave it at that. George taps his name and watches the screen transition into their messages. It's been a little while since the last one was sent. After a moment of deliberation and thinking of what to say, he goes with simplicity.

**_9:43 PM_ **   
**_TO: ian (fuckboy)_ **  
_hey dude_

He doesn't know exactly what time it is in California, but he's pretty sure Ian has his phone available right now. It's sometime in the evening. George doesn't get a reply right away, and he wasn't expecting one, so he tosses his phone beside him and lays down with a thud that gets muffled by his sheets, rubbing his eyes. They sting when he closes them. His text notification ringing gets his attention again, prompting him to grab the phone and squint up at the screen.

**_9:48 PM_ **   
**_FROM: ian (fuckboy)_ **  
_Hey_

He can work with this; in fact, he supposes it's good that Ian's replied at all. George knows how he is sometimes; if Ian doesn't want to talk to someone, he typically just won't bother. They're both like that, except for George it's pretty much all the time.

**_9:48 PM_ **   
_**TO: ian** _  
_how u been?_

George knows Ian isn't into this kind of shitty small talk, but it's all he's got right now. He's sure they'll be able to fall back into step.

**_9:49 PM_ **   
**_FROM: ian_ **  
_Good dude. Wbu? 88rising working out?_

George allows himself a short moment of relief. This is going well. If Ian's irritated with him, he would've already been aggressive enough for George to tell. Even if conversation is stiff, he's still glad to talk to him again. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Ian, as weird as it sounds.

**_9:49 PM  _ **  
**_TO: ian_ **

_Yeah it's going rlly well thanks. u talk to max lately?_

_** 9:49 PM ** _  
_**FROM: ian** _  
_Yup he's here in cali_

 **** **_9:50 PM_**  
**_TO: ian_**  
_oh fr? That's cool man hope he's doin good too. the dudes @ rising were talkin abt sending me to LA. didn't know if i wanted 2 go but if y'all will still b there?_

His producers had offered to send him to LA for some project or other (they'd explained it a little, but he's forgotten the details) and if it gives him a chance to hang out with Max and Ian and some of the other guys then yeah, it's worth it. George subconsciously taps his index finger against the top of his phone case as he watches the typing symbol intently. It flashes in and out of existence a few times before the text finally pops up.

_** 9:51 PM ** _  
_**FROM: ian** _

_Yeah we should still be here. max doesn't leave for abt another week. It'd be good to fuckin see you man_

So Ian isn't unfriendly toward the idea of seeing Joji. That's actually really good— George really wants to hang out with them.

__**9:51 PM  
** TO: ian  
_cool. see u in like.. 3 days?? call you soon?_

__**9:52 PM  
** FROM: ian   
_Sounds good man_

With that, George turns off his phone and lets his eyes fall shut, a heavy sleep immediately beginning to break away at his consciousness. He thinks faintly that he should've plugged his phone in before he's out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i stopped writing fuckboy bc u know it's there i just figured no one wants to read it over and over. also I fucked up two of the texts but it's not that bad lmao sorry!
> 
> stay tuned


End file.
